1. Field of the Invention
The internet contains an ever increasing amount of information directed to people, places and things. As the amount of information increases, it has become increasingly difficult for individuals and organizations to easily find desired information. While there are a number and variety of internet search engines and social networking sites, it remains increasingly difficult and time consuming to sift through search results and updates to find desired or even relevant information. Therefore, the present invention provides a novel approach to collecting, bundling and displaying information so that it is relevant to an end-user.
2. Description of Related Art
Historically, if a user would like to find some specific information on the internet they would go to a search engine of their choice and type in some key words. The search engine then searches all of the web pages available to it and provides the user with a list of pages containing the key words typed in. Most search engines are then capable of ranking the pages displayed based on a variety of criteria such as most relevant, most recent, most popular, etc.
The problem with keyword searching is that it often returns to the user a number of pages that have no relevance to the user but which contain the keywords entered. This is either because the keywords are used in a variety of contexts, or because it is popular for web pages to list a large number of frequently used keywords so that they will be displayed to users as often as possible. In order for a user to find the desired information may take several iterations of keywords or may take clicking through a large number of pages returned as matching keywords.
More recently, users are obtaining information from places like status updates, news feeds, or RSS feeds. Instead of a user searching for information, a user is able to monitor feeds of information from friends or organizations which they subscribe to merely check. While this information tends to be somewhat more relevant to a user than results from a search engine, the information is often incomplete or there is simply too much to processes and easily keep track of.
Additionally, while some information on a feed is extremely relevant and interesting to some users, it is only moderately relevant or annoying to other users who also subscribe or check the feed. This can cause some users to generally ignore an organizations feed although it does contain some useful information for them.
Currently, there does not exist a platform for compiling truly relevant information for a user, that is searchable, expandable and up-to-date, let alone one which also pushes only useful, relevant information and updates to an end-user.
The present invention aims to provide a product and method for addressing at least some of the deficiencies of the existing technology.